The compound 5,5-diphenyl-2,4 imidazolidinedione, also known as diphenyl hydantoin, or phenytoin possesses the structure ##STR1## and is used as an anticonvulsant. It is also used in animal husbandry as an anticonvulsant, particularly in the treatment of cats.
Phenytoin, its derivatives, and compositions containing the same are well known in the art, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,409,754; 3,932,449; 3,798,233; 4,093,809, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein. While many uses for phenytoin and its derivatives are disclosed in these patents, it is apparent that phenytoin and its derivatives have not been employed as biocides.
Organometallic compounds have been employed as specific biocides, particularly as antimicrobials. For example, organometallic derivatives of sulfadiazine are among the most prominent of these materials. see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,761,590; 4,020,150; 4,049,802; 3,792,161; and 4,078,058, in which organometallic compounds of sulfadiazine are disclosed, such as silver sulfadiazine, zinc sulfadiazine, and cerium sulfadiazine. While each of these compounds exhibits satisfactory effect in particular applications, no single one of these compounds, or class of these compounds, is effective against a broad range of infections and infective agents such as bacteria, viruses, plasmodia, and the like. Additionally, treatment of certain microbial infections with metallic compounds or complexes of sulfadiazine has resulted in the development of resistant microbial strains.
Hence, it is an object of this invention to provide compositions useful as a versatile biocide for the treatment of infections, such as infections caused by bacteria, viruses and plasmodia.
It is another object of this invention to provide compositions useful for wound treatment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide compositions and methods of employing same for treating and/or preventing infections in plant and animal tissue by direct topical application thereto of such compositions.